When We Were Young
by Tari Tinuviel
Summary: A series of One-Shots based off my Fanfiction 'Dragonfly' which will include short stories on the characters' pasts. What happened when they were Young.
1. 1  When Shizuka met Kyoraku

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does =]

OK! So I decided to make a series of one-shots based on the crew in my Dragonfly Fanfic (Cannon and OC characters included.) Instead of botching up the flow of that story I decided to start this one. a 'Shinigami Zukuan' of sorts I guess... anyways... The storied won't be chronological - and will be published whenever I have a new One-Shot in mind... so yeah...

* * *

**1- When Shizuka met Kyoraku  
**  
Kurohane Shizuka wasn't a shy girl. Everyone knew that about her in Shino Academy, they also knew she wasn't one to shy away from everything. So it was no surprise to her friend and fellow Classmate Matsumoto Rangiku that the very first thing Shizuka did when she joined squad 13 was ask when she got to have days off. It wasn't that Shizuka disliked her new squad – it was merely the fact that she did not feel like bothering herself much. She was brilliant, and that was also quite known within the Gotei – she was simply lazy.

It was not unusual for Shiba Kaien to storm into where she would be lounging about and then force her to train with the rest of the squad.

It was on one of these days Shizuka had managed to find a particularly clever place to hide. After all, who would think to look for her in the Captain's gardens? She knew Kaien would never dare. She smirked and sat against the tree, feeling proud of her accomplishment, thinking of where to hide next.

She then heard a low chuckle; it was amused and decidedly lazy. She sat up and looked around. "Who's there?" She asked.

"Calm down." The voice said, she turned and saw a figure standing there.

"K-Kyoraku-Taichou." Shizuka said with a gasp as she got up from her spot. "I –"

He smiled. "Calm down –" He scratched the back of his head and grinned. "What's your name?"

"Kurohane Shizuka." She replied.

"Ah~ Shizuka-Chan." He said as he sat down. He waved a hand over his shoulder. "Sit down, I promise not to tell Kaien-Kun."

She sat down beside him. He let out a long content sigh before her threw himself back onto the ground. His eyebrows creased under the sun. He put an arm over his eyes to block the sun.

"S-Sir?"

"Isn't the sun so annoying sometimes?" He said. "It won't let us relax." His voice was slow and lazy.

"I guess so." She said.

She heard a familiar voice calling for her. She let out a low curse before running off.

Kaien ran out into the garden. "K-Kyoraku-Taichou." He said.

"Hello there." He said sitting up.

"Have you seen that lazy –" Kaien began to grumble.

Kyoraku let out a laugh. "Do you mean Shizuka-Chan?" He said.

"Yes."

"Then no." The Captain said before closing his eyes.

Safe far from the barracks Shizuka didn't hear the angry cries of Kaien, nor did she see him running from the distance so she assumed that he did not know where she was. 'I wonder.' She thought as she put her hands behind her head and walked at an easy pace. 'It seems like he didn't tell them where I went.' She thought and let out a sigh.

* * *

It was yet another lazy day for Kyoraku Shunsui as he lounged about in the 13th Division garden. It was the only place he could laze about because the Captain happened to be his best friend, and his Lieutenant never knew where to find him. The only thing that annoyed him to no end was the fact the sun was on his face, and he was so comfortable he didn't feel like moving. He let out a lazy sigh until something was dropped over his face, it was round and shaded him. He opened his eyes and put his hand on it only to find a straw hat not unlike what he had seen people working in Rice Paddies wear. On the top was a pink flower, he turned his head to the side and saw Shizuka sitting cross-legged. Staring right at him.

"So you came back Shizuka-Chan." He said. "What's this?" He said.

"In the village I came from, we had people who worked in fields… I've seen them wear this to protect themselves from the sun." She sat cross-legged with her hands on her knees.

"And why would you give this to me?" He asked, drawing out his words so slowly that it had an almost hypnotic affect on Shizuka.

She blushed. "K-Kyoraku-Taichou said how the sun bothered –" His laugh cut her short.

"You are so cute, Shizuka-Chan." He then put the hat on his head. "I like it." He commented.

Shizuka smiled.

He then covered his face with it. "It's perfect."

"I just wanted to thank you for not telling Kaien where I was." She admitted.

Kyoraku peered at her from under the hat. "It was nothing –"

"I found you!" Kaien said. "K-Kyoraku-Taichou!" The Lieutenant exclaimed.

"Looks like you found her." Kyoraku said lazily.

* * *

Ok, so this is the first time I attempt a one-shot... how was it? Reviews would be lovely... and you can find Fan Art on my Deviant Art account (Link on my profile.)

So Until Next Chapter:  
-Tari


	2. 2 First Tattoo

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does =]

This one alternates between Shizuka and Renji. And Rei.

* * *

**2- First Tattoo  
**  
It was a cool morning in Soul Society, and Shizuka was taking a stroll to avoid the paper-work that was piled up on her desk. She hated when it piled up, but she knew if she stalled long enough Kaien would get sick of seeing the mound of paper and do it all himself.

Yes, Shizuka felt very clever.

She found herself walking right past 11th division. She shrugged and walked in as she was quite sure that someone would entertain her.

"Oi! Shizuka!" Someone called out for her.

She turned her head and grinned. "Baldy!"

"I told you not to call me that." Ikkaku ground out.

She shrugged. "So, I'm here for the show." She said.

"Show?" He said.

"Yes, I'm bored –"

He rolled his eyes and then spotted someone. "Oi! Abarai!"

"Abarai? What's an Abarai?" Shizuka asked.

A kid joined them; he looked like he was fresh out of the Academy. "Yes, Madarame-San?" The boy asked.

"Hey! I remembered you! You're the one who demolished the Academy's training field because of your terrible Kido… well done my friend." She said with a nod.

The boy flushed. "It wasn't intentional." He said.

"Say, what's your name, Kid?" She asked.

"Abarai Renji."

Shizuka smirked. "Perfect."

* * *

In Karakura the 13-year-old walked out of school. She glanced at her classmates as they passed her without seeing her, something she was used to. She didn't mind the fact no body cared that she was there. She sighed and made her way home.

She opened the door and removed her shoes. "I'm home!" She called out.

"Oh! Little Reina!" An old woman that was not the woman she lived with walked out. "We've been expecting you!"

"Why?"

"We've made you clothes!" She exclaimed.

"Uh, I can just by them." She said dryly.

"No, no." Her caretaker said as she walked out. "You know we can't afford fancy clothes."

Rei let out a sigh. "Oh."

"So look at this!"

Rei dropped her bag when her eyes fell on the hideous yellow dress. She turned and put her shoes on.

"Reina, where are you going?"

"Out." She said as she left the house.

* * *

Renji sighed as Shizuka dragged him by his wrist. He wasn't paying attention to her until she said something that did make him listen. "What do you mean do something daring?"

"Oh, don't worry – I won't make you sell your soul." Shizuka said. "We're just going to do something I've been dying to do – but I've never had someone to go with me, and you look like a very brave individual."

"W-W-What are you talking about?"

Shizuka gestured to a shop. "Our first tattoos!"

* * *

Rei looked up at the shop, it was full of thugs and giant tattoo covered men. She didn't know what led her to that place; all she knew was that she wanted to do something to annoy that old woman. She walked in and looked about.

"What are you doing here, Kid?" Said a large man with a snake drawn on his face, he looked like he could kill her with just a pat on the head.

"I want a tattoo." She said lamely.

"Aren't you too young?" He asked. "Where are your parents?"

"They died." She said as she fiddled with the hem of her skirt.

He looked sympathetic. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No."

A woman with many piercings in her face, and tattoos covering her arms crouched before Rei and looked her in the eye. "You gotta let it out." She said gently.

Rei never imagined that she would meet such nice people in a place such as the one they were in.

Rei sat on a chair and shrugged. "It's a long story… I just want a tattoo." She said.

"Sorry kid." The man said. "I can't give you one without written permission from a parent or guardian."

She nodded. "Ok." She said and then got up. "I'll be back!" She said and then ran out.

* * *

Renji stared at Shizuka in horror. "No." He said.

"Aw, come on!" She said. "It'll make us best friends!"

"Tattoos are…"

"I bet you'll even find you a girl who will love you – tattoos and all." She said.

"Why does it matter if I do get one?" He asked.

Shizuka clapped him on the shoulder. "It matters because I want one, and if I want one, you want one too –" She hopped onto the table. "See? I'll go first to show you it isn't so scary!"

"I'm not scared!" He yelled.

"You're sure acting like you are~" Shizuka said.

He grumbled and then pushed her out of the way. "Fine, I'll go first."

* * *

Reirummaged through old papers until she found what she wanted. A note with the old woman's signature. "Bingo." She said and than began to forge a letter, she elegantly wrote the permission, and then perfectly copied the signature. Once she was done she ran out of the house again and right back to the shop.

The man scanned the note and then looked up at her, a pierced eyebrow raising to meet the mouth of the snake. He then shrugged and set it aside. "What will it be?" He asked.

She grinned excitedly and pointed at her cheek. "I want a star – right there!"

He looked skeptical. "You sure, Kid?"

"Yup!" She said.

"Alright." He said with a shrug as she handed him the money.

* * *

"See? It wasn't so bad." Shizuka said as she and Renji walked out of the shop. "And you're so brave – right above your eyebrows! Ikkaku will be so proud!"

He grumbled. "It hurts!"

"Well of course it hurts." Shizuka grinned. "My shoulders are so sore – but its fine!"

He glared out her then clutched at his face as he creased his eyebrows. "IT HURTS!"

She laughed cheerfully. "A WHIMPY 11TH SQUAD PERSON!" She yelled out.

"OI! KUROHANE!" Kaien yelled from down the street.

She let out a curse. "He found me! See ya Renji!" She said just before she ran off.

* * *

Rei walked out of the shop feeling proud of herself, true her face hurt, and true she would probably be in trouble for more than just the tattoo, but she could care less. For the first time in her life she was able to make a decision, and it was something that was not dictated to her by fate, or by the people around her. Her very first tattoo made her feel empowered.

* * *

Second one-shot - and here it is! This is my interpretation of Renji'sfirst tattoo (Shizuka bullied him), and how Rei's star tattoo came to be.

So Until Next Chapter:  
-Tari


	3. 3 Kido Class

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does =]

* * *

**3- Kido Class  
**  
6th seat of the 13th Division Kurohane Shizuka smirked as she walked right passed the lieutenant, knowing full well that now she was a seated officer he could not scold her, grind his knuckles into her head, pull her ear – or yell in it – or even force her to do anything. Or rather, he couldn't do everything he did when she was a little nobody… Shizuka had potential… and everyone knew it – while Shizuka appeared to not be, she was very humbled by the fact that her Captain thought that someday she could be a great Shinigami.

She put her hands behind her back as she walked down the path only to come across a dear friend of her Captain's, and in turn – hers as well. "Ah~ Shizuka-Chan." Said the seemingly ever-lazy Kyoraku, behind him was the young, but talented Shinigami Ise Nanao who was his new Lieutenant.

"Hello, Kyoraku –" She said, having long abandoned using honorifics with him. "Hello, Nanao-Chan~"

Nanao pushed her glasses up and tried not to glare at the 6th seat, it was not that she disliked Shizuka, it was merely the fact that Nanao believed that she was one of the main reasons that her captain always slacked off, and she would always find them after it was too late, and too much Sake had been consumed. "Hello, Kurohane Roku-Seki."

Kyoraku chuckled, "Where are you headed off to?"

Shizuka shrugged. "The Academy… I hear the fresh-meat – I mean, new recruits, are taking their very first Kido class, and I want to see what this batch had to offer."

"Always so eager." He said.

"Well." She said. "I am off." She waved and then left them as she made her way to the academy. As she walked there she bumped into someone else. "Ah! Byakuya!" She said as she clasped her hands together.

"Hello, Kurohane Roku-Seki." He said calmly.

She put her hands behind her back before walking off. She glanced back at him and kept walking. She went right into the Academy and waved to a group of teachers who had been students the same time she was, she then turned and went right to the Kido training grounds. They had to practice Kido outdoors in case someone's Kido went wild and demolished the building, they only realized that was the smartest thing to so when Shizuka had accidentally blasted her way through a quarter of the school on her very first day.

There, the teacher waved her over, he was a tall man with messy black, his almost bored brown eyes trained right on Shizuka. "What are you doing here, Kurohane?" He asked. His voice was deep, and it rumbled in his chest as he spoke.

"I came to observe today, if that's ok… is it?"

"Yeah." He said as he slapped his hand on her shoulder, making her knees buckle. "Just say out of the way."

She scoffed.

"No seriously, one of the new kids is terrible with Kido – I think he scored the lowest in the first class, and yet he's in advanced grade."

"Hey, no one is perfect –" She then went to perch in a relatively high, and very safe place.

Once the student's filed out, Shizuka's gaze instantly locked onto a tall kid with red hair and a light scowl. She watched with interest as one by one the students bowed to the teacher before sitting down.

One thing she noticed about him was that he was cocky, and he emanated confidence and ego. She smirked, expecting something epic from this kid.

She saw him sit in the third row, making him in the third group. Shizukahad to admit, as she watched these new kids, they weren't half bad, in fact some of them were better than some of the losers she had to go to school with, most of whom ended up in 11thsquad. One student seemed to be doing exceptionally well, he was a blond kid with an almost nervous look on his face, he was good – but that bored her.

She sat up as the third group got up; she noticed the red-head glaring at the blond kid. 'Superiority complex much?' She wondered. She squinted as he looked at the target with a determined frown and took the proper stance, as the teacher instructed, and to make sure they all knew what they were doing, the students had to call the attack.

"Way of Attack, Number 31, Red Flame Cannon!"

"They still use that one ha –" Shizuka let out a squeal as the ground shook and she fell off the wall, a lot of people cried out in shock. She managed to land while crouching as her eyes turned to the smoke and flames in the middle of the field. Once the smoke cleared away, the kid stood there looking singed and shocked.

Shizuka chuckled, "He's going for my own heart." She said.

"Abarai, I want to see you after class." The teacher said.

"Y-Yeah."

Once they had gotten over their shock, everyone started to laugh at him, including Shizuka. "If only our Kido classes used to be this fun!" She exclaimed.

* * *

Third one-shot, I know it's really short, but it's a one-shot after all, anyways - this is when Shizuka first notices Renji, she doesn't officially meet him until 'First Tattoo'... so yeah, like I said, these chapters don't have chronological order, I just post them as I come up with them. =]

Also, Roku-Seki obviously means 'Sixth Seat' so yeah...

So Until Next Chapter:  
-Tari


End file.
